Finn's Wife
by jvvictor1
Summary: This story is from the poll "Multiple Choice for Finn and Jake" I've got enough answers and this is it I made the story.This story can make your heart feel relieved about how you feel about your friends.


Finn's Final Answer

One day Finn and Jake were wandering through the woods. When suddenly a voice called out from the far. "Hey guys, come join my lunch" the voice said. So Jake and Finn followed the voice and there they are the Candy Kingdom. Therefore the voice was Princess Bubblegum. "So Princess Bubblegum, you want to let us eat together with right and now your wish is granted" Finn said. "Oh, thank you guys" Princess Bubblegum replied back to Finn. Minutes later... they are all finished eating lunch in the Grasslands. "Princess Bubblegum, allow us to give you a surprise this night, it will be a grand surprise" Finn said to Princess Bubblegum. "Sure Finn" Princess Bubblegum replied. Finn and Jake went back to their house to prepare the gift. That night Princess Bubblegum is so excited about Finn's gift to her when suddenly. "KNOCK KNOCK" the door said. Princess bubblegum opened the door and saw Finn. "Oh, Fi-" Princess Bubblegum said interrupted by Finn. "Princess Bubblegum here is your gift" Finn sent out wolves. The wolves knocked Princess Bubblegum out. "Finn I don't like to party with wolves you know so please leave my kingdom now, thanks for joining lunch with me. "Sorry Princess Bubblegum we know it was our fault" Finn apologized. "I know so please do not come back" Princess Bubblegum said closing the door and locking it tightly. "Man, that was horrible, I wish we haven't did that" Finn felt sorry for Princess Bubblegum.

Few years passed Finn and Jake went to Marceline's house. "Hi Marcy" Finn waved to Marceline. Marceline stopped singing and put her guitar down slowly. "Hi Finn" Marceline said. "So wanna spend time with us?" Finn asked. Marceline then thought for a while and said "Let's go somewhere guys" Marceline replied. The three hanged out together, they even reached the Land of Oo's neighbour. "This is so interesting Finn I wanna say something to you" Marceline said. "What is it Marcy?" Finn said curiously. "Well...take note that best friends love each other" Marceline replied back. Finn felt his heart touched by someone. "I will never forget you Marcy" Finn assured Marceline. "Thanks for listening to me Finn have a good life" Marceline thanked Finn. The three went on hanging around until it was dark and they had to go home. On their way they met a novice magician. "Ho Ho Ho prepare to die vampire" the magician threatened Marceline. But before he could cast a spell Finn and Jake blasted him a big rock and told him to leave Marceline. The magician left and vanished into thin air. "Let's go home Marcy before you get hurt again" Finn told Marceline. Speechless, Marceline went home with them and before she went inside her house she said to Finn "Thanks for saving me Finn" Marceline thanked Finn. Finn felt a little love story touching him and went home with his best friend Jake.

Finn and Jake went to the Fire Kingdom to visit Flame Princess. "I wander what will happen" Finn wondered. They entered inside the Fire Kingdom and met Flambo. Flambo casted Finn and Jake the Fire Shield. "Thanks Flambo" Finn said. They left Flambo and went to the throne of the princess. "Ughh, what are you doing here ?" Flame Princess complained. "You want fruits don't you?" Finn asked. Flame Princess burned the fruits. But Jake stopped it by using his hand shield with a Fire Shield. "Won't you just go out you two I don't need you." Flame Princess told them. Finn feeling a little bad, went near the Flame Princess but the King told Finn "Go near my daughter and I will remove your Fire Shield and experience pain". "I'm sorry I just want to make her happy" Finn replied. "Whatever you do, stay out of my daughter" the king warned Finn. Finn took steps backwards leading him so far to the princess. "Finn, you and Jake go now, and one more thing to make me happy go now and don't ever come back" Flame Princess shouted. Finn and Jake went back to the tree house and they instead ate the fresh fruits inside the basket while talking sadly.

Days passed by and Finn decided to marry one of his lovers. But instead he chose his friend Marceline. Because she so kind to him. Finn went to Marceline's house. "Hi Marcy" Finn greeted Marceline. "Hi Finn" Marceline replied. Finn ready to say his speech he knelt down to the front of Marceline. "Marceline, please marry your friend for him to be happy, do not upset your friends so they will like you much more" Finn pleaded to Marceline. "Well...Finn I can't marry you I have Ash in my life, there are so many girls to like there, so please don't choose me but be my friend forever" Marceline replied softly. "Marceline you don't know how hard for a man to find a perfect life so please do marry me please" Finn pleaded again. Marceline looked very pleased she said yes to Finn and they lived happily ever after. And oh their baby is half vampire and half human.


End file.
